I Love You
by KL inc
Summary: Oneshot song fic about Amita leaving CalSci for Harvard using I Love You by Celine Dion. Lots of C&A fluff! I REALLY NEED FEEDBACK! please R&R.going to post edit soon...because this version's bothering me a bit


(A/N: This is my first Numb3rs fic and my first song fic...so I certainly hope you enjoy it. This is going to be a one-shot song fic about Amita & Charlie. I am using the song titled "I Love You" by Celine Dion) 

Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Numb3rs or any of its characters & I also do not own the song used in this fic (however I could not find who wrote the song).

Charlie was heartbroken, how could Amita think of leaving CalSci for Harvard? She wasn't just thinking or considering it, she was doing it. She had announced it a mere week ago and already she was packing to leave. He imagined the boxes piled high above her head, and scattered all around her living room and bed room. It was too much for him to handle.

Amita took a break from labeling the countless boxes that contained the life she was taking with her to switch on the stereo and fiddle with the dial. She flipped through the stations and channels and found a nightly song request show. A young woman no more than twenty-five was telling the disc jockey about the loving boyfriend who she had broken up with last month. The girl was so close to tears and begged the host to play a song to tell the love of her life, she had made a terrible mistake.

Charlie was absolutely exhausted. Don and he had been working on a case of convenience store robberies and hadn't been able to find the slick culprit. Failure was never an option for Charlie. He sat in his car and let his mind wander. He was angry at Amita. How could she just give up on CalSci, and Charlie? What she was truly giving up was another chance for them. As if God was trying to mock him, another sappy love song penetrated the barrier he had created between him and the steady rain.

_"I must be crazy now maybe I dream too much but when I think of you I long to feel your touch..._

Once at home, Charlie changed into his comfortable sweatpants and fell asleep hoping Don would call soon with the latest update on the case. But Don didn't call, instead Charlie dreamed for hours on end. He dreamed about Amita. He wished he could just hold her and make her stay.

_...to whisper in your ear words that are old as time words only you would hear if only you were mine..._

Amita dreamed of something she had secretly wanted all her life. She dreamed of her wedding day. Her heart leapt from her chest when she saw the face of her groom. She broke the dream, waking up with a jolt. There he was standing feet away from her, dressed to perfection, saying the sweetest words she knew she'd never hear. A pang of regret flooded her veins and she tried desperately to forget all about the dream.

I wish I could go back to the very first day I saw you Should've made my move when you looked in my eyes 'Cause by now I know that you'd feel the way that I do And I'd whisper these words as you'd lie here by my side

Charlie was up early as usual, grading papers at the last minute. But it was no use, everything he did reminded him of Amita. She was someone he knew he would never get over if he didn't at least try to tell her everything he felt about her.

_...I love you, please say you love me too, these three words they could change our lives forever and I promise you that we will always be together till the end of time..._

She couldn't wait any longer, she'd have to tell Charlie things wouldn't work; she couldn't put him through this kind of pain, it just wouldn't be fair. She couldn't do it over the phone, this was much to personal, this could be good-bye. If Charlie chose not to see her ever again, she'd understand. She would have to tell Charlie what was going through her mind face-to-face. There was no way around it. Amita grabbed her purse and headed for the Eppes' house, she could only hope that Charlie would be at home.

Charlie was overtired but he had put this of long enough. It was time to tell Amita how he really felt about her leaving for Harvard. He began frantically scribing his feelings into the closest thing in reach, a page of the notebook that had rested on the table. The emotions poured out of him as he rushed to get them down on paper. As he signed his declaration of love (A/N: also a Celine Dion song) the doorbell rang.

_...so today, I finally find the courage deep inside just to walk right up to your door but my body can't move when I finally get to it just like a thousand times before..._

Amita stared deep into Charlie's brown eyes, she could hardly breathe. "Hi" was all she could say. She peered into the dining area where papers were spread all across the table "well I can see you're busy, I should probably come back later". She started down the steps towards her car "wait!" he called after her. "Don't go" he pleaded "Charlie, the reason I came by is to tell you it never would have worked out with us, especially not now that I'm leaving, I don't want to hurt you Charlie, so I want you to agree to just let me leave with our friendship intact". She took a deep breath, having released all of her worries, fears and feelings. "I'm sorry, I really've got to go, you have stuff to do, I..." she was talking to herself. "Oh ok, well then this is for you" Charlie said, handing her a plain white envelope.

_...then without a word he handed me this letter..._

Amita parked her small car in the nearby park tearing open the envelope, throwing it into the back-seat.

_...read I hope this finds the way into your heart, it said..._

**_I love you, please say you love me too, these three words they could change our lives forever and I promise you that we will always be together till the end of time._ If you leave now, we'll never know what could be. Somehow, I just know we should be together. If you leave now, I'll wait for you.  
I will always wait for you Amita.**

** I will always love you, Charlie**

Amita broke down in the front seat of her parked car, the tears rolling freely down her flushed cheeks. She tried desperately to compose herself, dialing Charlie's cell phone number by heart. "Come on, come on Charlie, pick up, pick up, pick up" she scolded through the phone. Charlie does not answer. "Damn it Charlie, what if this was an emergency!" she broke down again.

Charlie could only assume his letter hadn't gone over well, he hadn't heard from Amita in hours. He had tried, what else could he have done? Immediately he regretted his last thought and ran outside to the car parked on the street.

"Amita!" he bellowed, his voice getting hoarse. "Charlie what the he--" Amita stopped to unlock the chain on her door and let Charlie inside. "Charlie what is it?" Charlie gasped for breath as she continued talking "I've been trying to reach you" she said. "Amita let me explain..." "Charlie" Amita said softly "...its just that I..." "Charlie!" she screamed tugging on his hand. "I'm trying to tell you something" he nodded. "Charlie this is Harvard we're talking about and we shouldn't ask each other to make promises we can't keep" her eyes teared up again, the thought of leaving Charlie was ripping her to pieces. "Amita, I'm not asking you to make any promises" Amita sat down on the couch opposite Charlie. "What are you saying?" "I'm asking you to be my wife Amita, I'm asking you to marry me." he beamed, half ecstatic, half frustrated.

_...well maybe I, I need a little love yeah and maybe I, I need a little care and maybe I, maybe you, maybe you, maybe you oh you need somebody just to hold you if you do, just reach out and I'll be there..._

For the first time in her life, Amita didn't hesitate, she through her arms around Charlie, holding on for dear life. "Oh Charlie!" she cried into the shoulder of his jacket. "I love you, of course I'll marry you" she sniffed, blotting her cheeks with her hands.

_...I love you, please say you love me too please say you love me too till the end of time these three words they could change our lives forever snd I promise you that we will always be together..._

Charlie took a small package out of his coat pocket. "What's this?" she asked. "I'm not sure, it depends on whether or not you'll wear it." Her eyes squinted in confusion "just open it" he commanded. She carefully slid her finger along the tab of te envelope turning it over so its contents would fall into her open palm. It was a ring. Charlie clasped Anita's hand and slipped the sparkling diamond on her small left hand. "Its beautiful" she marveled, "then its just perfect for you my dear" she smiled "dork" "are you sure you want to marry such an enormous dork such as me?" he asked "one-hundred percent" she said kissing him.

_...oh, I love you please say you love me too please please say you love me too till the end of time my baby together, together, forever till the end of time I love you I will be your light shining bright shining through your eyes my baby"_


End file.
